


ART - STAR WARS

by Tarlan



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars Wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ART - Han and Leia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akerwis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts), [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts), [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts), [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts), [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts), [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts), [Uberniftacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/gifts), [wiseorfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseorfool/gifts), [Bring_me_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bring_me_sugar), [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



These are all the color variations for **STAR WARS - HAN and LEIA**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/716201/716201_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/716320/716320_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/716573/716573_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/717013/717013_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/717298/717298_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/717417/717417_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/717717/717717_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/717883/717883_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/718080/718080_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/718549/718549_original.jpg)   

**1280x800**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/723565/723565_original.jpg)

   


	2. ART - Han,  Luke  and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for Fandom Stocking 2015

These are all the color variations for **STAR WARS: Luke, Han, and Leia**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/720217/720217_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/720402/720402_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/720894/720894_original.jpg)   

   


End file.
